Communication network operators such as cellular service operators may form partnerships to share radio spectrum resources and to cooperate in building a radio infrastructure so that their subscribers can operate using this shared resource. This is commonly referred to as RAN (radio access network) sharing. There are existing standards and protocols that allow such resource sharing between network operators, while also allowing each network operator to operate its own separate network core (packet and/or circuit switched), along with its own subscriber database and backend billing infrastructure.
In some cases, resource sharing such as this may be particularly important, such as in the case of disasters or other emergencies. In situations such as this communication networks often become congested, making it difficult for emergency responders and public safety entities to communicate.